


Quickie

by Saratonin



Series: Soft Smut Sunday/Tumblr ficlets [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratonin/pseuds/Saratonin
Summary: Prompt on tumblr from Lavender_and_Vanilla: “I like it when you say my name like that.”





	Quickie

They were together in the den. There was a low fire going on the early spring evening. Mycroft was reading _Wuthering Heights_ , and Greg, _A Time To Kill_. They shared a sofa, each leaning against an arm, facing each other, legs entwined. Mycroft’s toes had started gently moving up and down Greg’s inner-thigh, but hadn’t made a move for anything farther up.

Mycroft looked at Greg over his novel and said in a low voice, “Gregory.”

Greg closed his eyes in rapture and hummed. “I like it when you say my name like that.”

“I know.”

Greg smiled at his husband as he set down his John Grisham. He crawled over to Mycroft and nuzzled into his neck. He nibbled on his earlobe before whispering, “Mycroft.”

Mycroft dropped his head back and groaned, “I like it when you say my name like that.”

Greg, who’d moved back to Mycroft’s neck, smiled through the kisses and said, “I know.”

Greg slid his fingers through Mycroft’s hair and grabbed it enough to keep his head back so Greg could easily plant his lips on his lover’s. Their kiss started sweet and quickly moved to demanding, both of them vying for dominance. Greg unbuckled Mycroft’s belt and opened his trousers. He roughly took the swollen cock in hand and after a few strokes, bent down to take it in his mouth.

Mycroft had learned long ago that Greg preferred to hear him rather than hold in all the delicious noises like he used to. In what could only be described as a “quickie” Mycroft did not hold back.

Greg had years of experience with Mycroft. He knew exactly what to do to make him come. It wouldn’t take long.

Mycroft gasped and grabbed Greg’s hair. “Gre...uuhhh...come...fuuuck.”

Greg chuckled while swallowing Mycroft’s release. Once he deemed Mycroft properly cleaned off, he popped off with a smack and a huge grin.

“I love it when you can’t even finish my name.”

Mycroft lazily grinned back. “I know.”


End file.
